First love and the fall of the Uchiha Clan
by Demon Eyes Naomi
Summary: Sasuke's first love was the one he rescued down by a river.... two years...... then the downfall of the uchiha clan
1. Sasuke Uchiha

Sasuke once lived in the famous Uchiha clan, the clan that has the bloodline justu, sharingan. He wasn't much of a talkative person and he didn't have much friends. All of the girls in the village would just love him for his looks and would try to get every opportunity to make him fall in love with them. Who knows why girls liked him. It could of been because of his sharp eyes or his cold attitude. Boys would often try to pick fights with him, only to be beaten to a pulp.

"Sasuke? where are you going?" Sasuke's mother asked while sitting down, knitting something. " I'll be back..." Sasuke said and went outside. As he was walking, something moved in the bushes. " Look! there he is! " A girl said as a bunch of girls popped out of the bushes. "Aw Man!" Sasuke growled and made a run for it. " Where you going Sasuke!? Come back here!" The girls whined for him. _why Me!? can't they just leave me alone!? _Sasuke kept thinking then jumped into the trees. The group of girls stopped in their tracks and looked around. " Sasuke? .... Where did he go?" A girl in the group said. All of them kept calling out his name for a good ten minutes until they gave up and left. "Good grief.." Sasuke sighed and relaxed in the tree.

"HELP!! SOMEONE HELP!!!" A voice cried out. Sasuke sat up as he listened for the voice again. "PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME!!" the voice cried out again. Sasuke jumped from tree branch to tree branch until he reached a river. There was a girl holding onto a rock for dear life, screaming for help. Sasuke desperately looked for something that he could throw out to her. That girl could let go at any minute, get washed away from the river. "Dammit.. I need to find something but what!?" sasuke growled then noticed a thick tree vine. He ran over to it and began to tug at it, but it was still attached to the tree branches. So he climbed up the tree and stood on a thick branch, overlooking the river. He held onto the vine tightly and jumped off. Sasuke gave a yell as he swung down and scooped up the girl out of the water. He then let go of the vine and landed safely on the other side. Sasuke laid the girl down on the green grass and stared at her for a moment. The girl was unconscious and she didn't seem like she was breathing. _Is... Is she dead?? _Sasuke kept thinking and soon became worried. He leaned forward, looking at her face closely. The girl soon woke up and coughed out water so he sat her up. "You okay?" he asked while holding her. " Y..Yes.. Thank you so much" she said as she coughed. The girl recovered and smiled sweetly at Sasuke, making him blush. "You must be Sasuke" she said. "U..Umm.. Yeah... "

"hehehe... Everyone knows you."

"Yeah.. I know. It gets annoying at times."

The girl giggled and smiled again. "My name is Kyoshi" she said. "Why were you in there? If I hadn't come, you would of drowned" Sasuke asked. " Well, I wasn't intending to be stuck in the river... Some girls kept bullying me... and they thought it was funny to push me in" Kyoshi said sadly. "Wheres your house?"

"I don't have one..."

"What?"

"Yes.. I don't have one.. My parents kicked me out.. since i'm a girl"

Sasuke looked at her with sad eyes then smiled. "Then come to our place. I'll have my mom give you some warm clothes. You can live with us" Sasuke smiled. Kyoshi looked at him with her glossy, crystal blue eyes and began to tear. "Thank you!" she cried out and hugged him, burying her face into his chest. "Well c'mon. It's getting late" Sasuke said as he picked up Kyoshi


	2. Home

Chapter II: Home

"I-I'm so cold…" Kyoshi stuttered as she was walking, dripping wet and shaking. "Don't worry, we're almost there" Sasuke assured her. "Sasuke? Who's that girl with you?" Sasuke's mother said while standing on the porch. "Mom, she needs our help. She's got nowhere to go" Sasuke said while looking at her. Sasuke's mom looked at Kyoshi, seeing all of the cuts and bruises. " .... Take her inside. I'll give her something to wear" she said with a smile. "Poor kid..." mother sighed and went inside. Kyoshi was cleaned up after a while and she was given a blue kimono to wear. " There.. You look so beautiful..." Mother smiled as she brushed Kyoshi's long hair. She then tied a blue ribbon in Kyoshi's hair and handed her a mirror. " Wow.... Thank you so much" She gasped. " C'mon now. dinners ready. You can go meet the family."

Kyoshi poked out her head from the corner, staring at everyone at the table."Go on. don't be shy" Mother said and gave her a slight push. " Oh my. Who's the pretty little lady?" Sasuke's dad said while sitting at the table. "Everyone. This is Sasuke's friend, Kyoshi" Mother said with a smile. " Hi..." Kyoshi said while blushing and went to sit next to sasuke. "Where's Itachi?" mother asked father. "I dunno... That kid... He'll be back. He's strong after all."

After dinner and cleaning, it was time for bed. "Kyoshi. You can sleep in sasuke's room" mother said and handed her a warm blanket. " Just don do anything in there now!" Father joked. "Dad! .... Sheesh.. night.." sasuke muttered and went inside his room. " Ok. You can sleep on an old cot I used to..." sasuke trailed off as he turned around to find Kyoshi peacefully sleeping on his cot. He sighed and layed down on the cot, staring at the ceiling. _Where did she come from anyway?..._ he kept thinking until he fell asleep.


	3. Feelings

Chapter III: Feelings

Almost two years passed by since Kyoshi was saved by Sasuke and brought to their home. She was like a family to them and Sasuke's best and close friend. She and Sasuke would talk about almost anything and everything. They both went outside for a walk down the path. " So what's up for today? It's been so boring sitting around." Kyoshi said with a yawn. " I don't know. It has been boring though... Why don't we go down to the lake?" sasuke suggested. " You know I don't know how to swim."

"Then Why don't I teach you how?"

"You would!?"

"Why not?"

They both walked down to the lake and sasuke jumps into the cool crisp lake. "Man.. this feels great! C'mon Kyoshi! come in the shallow" Sasuke said. Kyoshi took of her shoes and walked into the water. " It's so cold!" Kyoshi giggled then came to sasuke. "Okay, all you have to do is use your legs" Sasuke instructed. They enjoyed themselves in the water and it seemed as if they got closer to eachother than ever. After an hour or so, they sat down on the shore, watching the golden sun set, as if it was sinking into the water.

"Sasuke..."

"hm? What is it?"

" I hate war... I hate it when people despise other people just because of what gifts they have....They hate us so much that... They would do anything just to kill us!" Kyoshi wept. "No way that would happen to us Kyoshi! No way! I promise that I'll protect you... Always..." Sasuke assured her. " Kyoshi I-I...." Sasuke stuttered, wondering if it was the right time to say it. Kyoshi looked up at him with a sweet smile on her face. " I love you too" She whispered then kissed him. Sasuke was shocked for a moment. _Her lips... are so soft.... and sweet..._ Sasuke thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around her waist. _Sasuke.... I love you so much... _Kyoshi said in her mind as her hand touched his cheek. _I never want to let you go... Never! _


	4. The end of the Uchiha Clan

Chapter IV: The end of the Uchiha Clan...

As they were on the shore, A faint scream could be heard. "Huh!?" Sasuke said as he looked where the direction the scream was. There was a huge golden light where the village was at. "Oh my god. The village! Kyoshi! We have to go back!" Sasuke yelled and grabbed Kyoshi's hand. They raced through the forest and looked in horror as houses were engulfed in flames. Dead bodies were all over the place and men were chasing the villagers, killing them just for fun. " We have to protect Mom and Dad!" Sasuke cried out and they both ran back to the house which was partically burned. Father was on the porch, battling with the enemies that were trying to invade the house. "Dad! Where's mom!?" Sasuke cried out. Father killed the last intruder and stared at the both of them with blood all over him and his face. "Never mind Sasuke! Take Kyoshi and run!!" Father cried out. "No uncle Uchiha! we have to fight too! " Kyoshi protested and ran towards father. "Kyoshi!" Sasuke screamed out and ran after her. The three of them ran into the house and ran to mother. The three gasped in horror as they saw her dead with a slash across her body. "Nooo!!! " Father screamed out and rushed to her, but it was too late. All he could do was to hold her lifeless body and shed tears for her. "Sasuke!" Kyoshi cried out and buried her face into his chest. _Mother...... who killed you!?_ Sasuke broke into tears and hugged Kyoshi tightly. " Sasuke. Kyoshi. Find Itachi! Itachi has to be somewhere around here. Let's hope he isn't dead either" Father said while in tears. "Take this Kyoshi!" Father cried out and handed her a katana. "I know you can use this. Use it well! Now go!"

"Where could Itachi be Sasuke?" Kyoshi asked him while holding his hand. "I don't know. But we better find him fast!" Sasuke growled. _I've never seen him like this..... not ever..._ Kyoshi thought as she stared at his anger filled eyes. They raced through the village, searching for survivors and for Itachi but with no luck. It took them hours for searching, and for fighting. " Sasuke... We... Can't find Itachi... Let's go back. Maybe.. He's there already" Kyoshi said inbetween pants. " You're probably right... Let's... Go"

They made it back to the house, hoping that Itachi made if safely. But they were wrong about him... Dead wrong. "Father! Itachi!!!" Sasuke called as they walked back into the house. It seemed to quiet for the both of them so they kept on alert. As they were walking past Sasuke's room, an evil laugh could be heard. "Itachi?" Kyoshi whispered. Sasuke stopped and walked back to Kyoshi, wondering what she just heard. "Uncle Uchihas in there with Aunty Uchiha right?" She whispered to Sasuke. "Yeah." Kyoshi suddenly opened the door to find Itachi standing over Father and mother. There was a long sword that was stabbed through father's body as he hunched over mother's body. "F-Father!!" Sasuke screamed out. "Uncle Uchiha!!!" Kyoshi screamed out in horror as she saw the blood splattered on the walls and on Itachi's face. Itachi gave a wicked laugh as he glared at the two of them. "Heh.. So you've finally came huh?" Itachi said in a low voice. Sasuke noticed something odd about Itachi, his older brother. His eyes weren't black, but red. "Sharingan!? When did you get that!?" Sasuke yelled. " That's none of your buisness. The only buisness you have is to survive... and that girl Kyoshi" He said while grinning at Kyoshi. " Give me to her, and I'll spare the both of your lives" Itachi ordered as he crossed his arms. " I won't give her up! I'll NEVER LET HER GO!" Sasuke screamed. _He... really loves me... he read my mind..._ Kyoshi thought as tears filled up in her eyes. " Hahahaha... Always the stubborn one! Fine! I'll take her from you with force!" Itachi boomed. Sasuke stepped in front of Kyoshi, in a protective stance. Suddenly, Itachi disappeared. "What the hell?" Sasuke said with confusion and looked around for Itachi. Just then, a hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Sasuke's throat, lifting him off his feet. Then Itachi's body appeared. "Hahaha.. You? You think you could defeat me?! Pitiful fool!" Itachi boomed and threw him to the wall, knocking him unconcious. "SASUKE!!!" Kyoshi screamed in tears as Itachi approached her. "My My no wonder Sasuke picked you..." Itachi said and grabbed her face. "You have such a pretty face... so beautiful..." Itachi smiled. With the Katana in one hand, she sliced at Itachi's arm. Itachi gave a yelp of pain as he dropped her and tended to his wound. Kyoshi then ran to Sasuke. "Sasuke! Wake up!" Kyoshi screamed but seeing the blood that ran down his face, he wouldn't wake up for a while. "YOU DAMN BITCH!" Itachi boomed and came up to her again. "Please! Leave us alone Itachi!!!" She begged but to only get hit in the face. Blood trickled from her lips as she looked up at Itachi who towered over her. Sudden anger flowed through Kyoshi's body and she striked Itachi in the face. He was in suprise as he staggered back and looked at her in a fighting stance. " So.. Hehehe.. wanna fight? You're gonna die.. I hope you know that" Itachi chuckled and drew out his Katana from Father's body. _Sasuke... I'll always protect you... Please know this! _Kyoshi thought to herself as she touched the cool metal Katana.

_Kyoshi??..... Where are you?_

Sasuke awoke to hear the clashing of weapons. He slowly got up from the floor and wiped the blood off his forehead. "KYOSHI!" Sasuke screamed in horror as he saw her with many cuts to her arms and her kimono was tattered badly. Blood trickled down her lips as she panted. Itachi also had wounds too, but it wasn't as serious as the ones he enflicted on Kyoshi. "Oh brother. You're finally awake. Sleep well?" Itachi joked. "You.. You bastard!!!" Sasuke growled. Itachi's smile soon turned into a frown. " You'll regret calling me that!!" He shouted and charged towards Sasuke. Sasuke had no weapon and no chance of beating Itachi. He shut his eyes, waiting for death to be quick and swift. Suddenly, he heard Kyoshi screaming and the sound of a sword that penetrated through flesh. He opened his eyes to find Kyoshi standing in front of him, badly shaking and coughing out blood. He looked down to find the Itachi's sword had pierced right through her stomach. "Heh..." Itachi grinned and ripped out his Katana from her body. " KYOSHI!!" Sasuke screamed and caught her before she fell. Tears streamed down her face as he held her in his arms. "I.. I'm s-sorry Sasuke.... I.. Failed to... Pro... Protect you" Kyoshi said faintly. "Kyoshi.. Why... why did you do it!?" Sasuke cried out in tears. " Remember that promise you made? You said you would always protect me?... Well.... N...Now I can Protect you......." Kyoshi said with her sweet smile. Tears dripped from Sasuke's eyes and on her face. "Kyoshi no....." Sasuke wailed. " I love you Sasuke.... Use your... Po... Power to help and protect others....... Just.. Like... You ... Promised....Me" Kyoshi said and gave out her last breath. "Kyoshi....... KYOSHI!!!!" Sasuke screamed and hugged her body tightly, crying over her dead body. "Feh... You are still weak..... If you want to find me...... Hate me... Despise me brother... and become stronger!!" Itachi said and slowly disappeared. " KYOSHIIIIII!!!!!" Sasuke screamed out.

It took a long time to bury his mother, father, and .... his love. Sasuke was covered in dirt and he still had tears in his eyes. " I didn't have the power to save them.... I was too weak" Sasuke muttered. " No matter what... I'll become stronger and stronger! I'll get that power to protect the people I care for!! I'll keep that promise to you Kyoshi!" Sasuke shouted. He had a bunch of white flowers in his hand and he rested them on her grave. He gave his mother and father cosmos flowers, floweres that were called the most beautiful flowers ever but to Sasuke, Kyoshi was the most beautiful flower he has ever seen. The beautiful white flowers swayed with the wind as they rested on Kyoshi's grave. " And... I must kill my brother."


End file.
